EL SECRETO III O CÓMO DEJÓ DE SERLO
by eire9
Summary: ....SLASH.... Fin de la saga. Secreto a voces.


**_Hola... Aquí la tercera y última parte. No, no habrá más. En realidad iba a ser sólo una pero vuestras amables peticiones han prolongado esto y os doy las gracias, porque lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo.  
Gracias tambien a ti, Hojaverde, por tu psicoanálisis. ; )_**

EL SECRETO III O DE CÓMO DEJÓ DE SERLO

Harry no encontró a Draco en ese pasillo oscuro aquella noche.

Lo cual fue una desilusión para él y una oportunidad perdida para el rubio.

Los días siguieron su curso en Hogwarts y ellos dos simplemente coexistían, Harry persiguiendo a Draco, y Draco haciendo como que no se daba cuenta. Ron y Hermione recelaban a todas horas, cada uno de diferente forma y por distinto motivo, del proceder de aquellos dos, y el resto del colegio seguía ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

Que involucraban y mucho, a los dos chicos.

Harry se esforzaba en sonsacar memorias de profesores escurridizos, escudriñar el pasado en compañía de Dumbledore, acudir a entierros de arañas, ser un ídolo en pociones gracias a un misterioso príncipe y sobre todo, evitar a Snape y su legeremancia. Por su parte, Draco merodeaba por la Sala de los Menesteres quién sabe con que turbias intenciones, faltaba a los partidos de Quidditch, se retorcía de rabia al comprobar el imparable éxito de su rival en su asignatura favorita, se desesperaba por no conseguir el favor de los importantes y trataba de dar esquinazo al acoso de Pansy con el mismo afán con que obviaba (e incluso anhelaba) el de Harry. Evidentemente, de puertas para adentro. De cara a las serpientes, Potter para Malfoy era más que nunca el entrometido Niño de Oro a quien esquivar, tanto más cuanto él, Malfoy, era ya alguien considerado en los círculos del Señor Tenebroso, y tenía importantes servicios que desempeñar para él a espaldas del insufrible Potter.

Tanto fue su empeño en simular que quería pasar desapercibido para el gryffindor y compañía, que en un momento dado, añadiendo a los efectos carnales de la primavera la indiferencia feroz del slytherin, Harry se rindió y creyó haberse enamorado.

De una chica.

Puso todo su tesón en olvidar por este orden: al rubio, al menos en su faceta de irresistible efebo deseable; el incidente erótico-ferroviario; y sus numerosas autocomplacencias nocturnas en torno al mismo asunto. Decidió que de ahora en adelante iba a ser un chico normal y corriente, como los demás, interesado por las chicas y sus complicadas circunstancias y que sólo iba a mirar a Draco como lo que era. Un proyecto de mortífago en ciernes, un rival, una persona de su mismo sexo y sí… alguien a quien seguir espiando, pero dejando aparte el entusiasmo voluptuoso, con otros fines muy diferentes. Así que su mente racional, a despecho de su corazón y de su entrepierna, decidió que se había enamorado loca y perdidamente de Ginny Weasley, y su personalidad, acostumbrada a hacer suyo rápidamente cualquier drama que apareciera en el horizonte, se dispuso a sufrir, esta vez por la pelirroja.

Y lo consiguió. Sufrió por Ginny como el que más. La deseaba o creía hacerlo y la amaba o también lo creía, cada vez que la veía en el comedor, en la sala común o en el campo de Quidditch. Al mismo tiempo, se convenció a sí mismo de que le importaba un pito si Malfoy iba escoltado por dos chicas a la vez o por dos docenas. De que ese pelo rubio y esa sonrisa burlona y seductora solo escondían un ser malvado y egoísta. Y de que él era Harry Potter, demonios, y ya era hora de dejar de ser un niño inmaduro y convertirse en todo un hombre.

Al dueño del pelo rubio y la sonrisa burlona por otra parte, no le cabían más sobresaltos y afanes en su agitada vida. Al empeño por llevar a cabo el encargo de su Señor, del que estaba tan orgulloso como asustado, (para qué engañarse, bastante más lo segundo…), se sumaba la inquietud que le producía la maldita e incomprensible atracción que sentía por el jodido gryffindor. La cual, si no ponía remedio, iba a terminar dando al traste con todos sus grandiosos planes de futuro en las filas oscuras. Porque no había conseguido sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el puñetero curso. Había pensado que el desatino del tren iba a pasar rápidamente a engrosar su archivo particular de polvos interesantes, incluso morbosos y por qué no, sumamente excitantes. Pero para su sorpresa, no había sido así. El moreno de ojos imposibles se le aparecía no sólo en cada esquina de cada pasillo de cada planta del castillo, sino también en casi todos sus sueños, sobre todo en los más húmedos y calientes.

Lo más chocante, cada vez que lo pensaba, era que Potter no hubiera ido corriendo con el cuento a Dumbledore como una damisela ultrajada nada más salir del tren, y que a él le hubiera caído en consecuencia la madre de todos los castigos. ¿Qué venganza más inmediata y fácil hubiera podido desear el Niño que Vivió? Pero… y sonreía al pensarlo, lo cierto es que Potter había disfrutado, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Cómo diablos iba a contarle a nadie lo que había pasado? Draco estaba seguro de que los labios del gryffindor estaban tan sellados como los suyos. Aquel momento, aquel irracional y hechizante momento, era sólo suyo. En fin… De los dos.

Aquella tarde de prematuro calor, Harry escudriñaba su mapa mientras caminaba distraído por los pasillos del séptimo piso antes de bajar a cenar. Cierto que había decidido firmemente pasar de Draco y que además estaba convencido de que iba a ser un perfecto novio al uso para Ginny si tenía suerte y conseguía que la chica se fijara en él, pero una costumbre tan arraigada era difícil de erradicar de la noche a la mañana. Así que mirando las motitas del mapa mágico, descubrió a Malfoy en el baño de chicos del sexto piso. Con alguien más…

-¿_Qué demonios hace ahí, con esa…?_

Bajó como una exhalación, inventando mentalmente excusas por el camino para justificar su aparición "casual" en aquel baño y se paró en seco frente a la puerta cerrada.

Despacio, abrió. Despacio y escamado, ya que le había parecido escuchar un llanto. Bueno… al fin y al cabo eso no era tan raro, ya que la acompañante de Malfoy no era otra que Myrtle la llorona. Eso sí era sorprendente, tanto que le movía más la curiosidad que cualquier otro propósito en ese momento. Myrtle y Draco… absurda pareja.

Lo que vio al abrir la puerta fue algo que jamás, jamás, hubiera pensado llegar a ver.

Malfoy estaba de espaldas, apoyado en un lavabo y… ¡llorando! Y lo que era peor… Myrtle le consolaba mientras entraba y salía chapoteando de un retrete a otro como un salmón encantado de la vida.

-Venga… príncipe… no puede ser tan malo.

-No es malo, es peor.

-Estoy segura de que se dará cuenta. Nadie puede engañarse a sí mismo mucho tiempo. Y menos en algo tan… inequívoco como eso.

-¡Oye, mocosa entrometida! Te repito que no lloro por eso y que el verdadero motivo no es de tu incumbencia. – Malfoy se volvió hacia Myrtle, furiosamente humillado de repente - ¿Te he pedido yo consejo? Vuelve a tus cañerías y olvídame.

Entonces fue Myrtle la que rompió a llorar con toda la fuerza de sus fantasmales pulmones. Harry se encogió en el rincón desde el que observaba, atónito y sintiendo algo de vergüenza ajena ante aquel par de plañideros, sin saber muy bien que hacer, salvo seguir callado e inmóvil.

-¿Eres un desagradecido, lo sabías? Cada vez que necesitas que la pobre Myrtle te escuche, vienes aquí y yo tengo que tragar tus melodramas, "ya no me mira…" "ahora me desprecia…" y el último y mejor… "y le gustan las chicas…". Y luego, te enfadas y la tomas conmigo. Eres malo, Draco Malfoy.

-Myrtle… - Draco la miró amenazante y lanzó una pastilla de jabón en su dirección, con tan buena puntería que le atizó en plena coleta derecha –…Desaparece.

La chica no se hizo de rogar más. Se sumergió en el retrete y Draco suspiró ruidosamente.

-Maldita la hora en que esa cotilla me descubrió hablando solo.

Harry sintió un impulso irrefrenable.

-¿Cómo ahora…?

-¡Potter!

Seguido de otro impulso aún más irrefrenable, el de meterse el puño en la boca y desaparecer de allí, tal fue la mirada de pura cólera de Draco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… impetuoso?

-Lo… lo siento. No quería… yo no te estaba…

Los ojos de Draco eran dos líneas de hielo plateado.

- ¿Me estabas espiando?

Que se convirtieron al momento en simplemente dos bellos ojos grises, situados sobre unas mejillas churretosas de lágrimas y ardientemente enrojecidas.

-¿Me has visto…?

-¿Llorar? Sí.

-Te mataré, Potter…

- Escucha… no te estaba espiando, en realidad…

-¿Ah, no¿Qué coño hacías pues, Potty¿De excursión por los lavabos de Hogwarts?

-Pues…

-Venga… llevas todo el curso persiguiéndome, no disimules. ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué no vas a intentar meterte en la cama de la Weasley? Te resultaría más provechoso.

- Yo… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Harry no entendía por qué demonios se hacía el despistado con Draco. ¿No había decidido ser un heterosexual convencido, enamorar a Ginny y olvidarse del rubio y sus efluvios afrodisíacos? Perfecto. Entonces… si así era, debía reconocer que Draco tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Se acercó desde su escondrijo hacia la fila de lavabos y mirando al suelo, buscó algo que decir. Algo que no sonara espantosamente estúpido.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

Eso sonaba bastante peor que estúpido. Sonaba muy desafortunado y tremendamente inoportuno.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, si puede saberse?

-Malfoy… - Harry se acercó más, tanto que pudo sentir el olor de Draco y cómo, a consecuencia de ese aroma, su pretendida nueva faceta "chico-gusta-chica" caía estrepitosamente hecha añicos antes de ser estrenada – cuando hablabas con Myrtle, mencionabas algo sobre… alguien.

-Y claro… tú has imaginado que me refería a ti. Esta maldita alergia primaveral… – Draco se sonó la nariz aristocráticamente con un inmaculado pañuelo bordado y consiguió, como siempre, parecer elegante aun en medio de tan prosaica situación.

-Pues no, no imaginaba eso, Malfoy. ¿Es que acaso te referías a mí?

-Tú sueñas, Potter.

-Vale… ya te dije que no imaginaba eso.

-¿Y si así fuera¿Y si me estuviera refiriendo a ti¿Qué harías?

La distancia entre los dos se había reducido considerablemente sin que ellos fueran mínimamente conscientes de tal evento. Draco se perdía de nuevo en esos ojos verdes y no podía apartar la vista del hoyuelo de la garganta que dejaba entrever el cuello abierto de la camisa de Harry. La piel se adivinaba suave, caliente, y sumamente apetecible. Tal y como la recordaba…

-Pues… - dos pasos más – tal vez me gustaría, Malfoy.

-¿Te gustaría?

Ese olor…

Esos ojos verdes…

-Nunca hemos hablado de…

-¿Lo que pasó en el tren?

-Eso.

-No… nunca.

Una mano avanzó, lenta pero decidida y segura de adónde exactamente quería ir. Draco se estremeció al sentir la calidez de esa mano en su cuello. Ladeó la cabeza y la atrapó entre su hombro y su oreja, cerró los ojos y pensó que de nuevo estaba sucediendo. Harry le hacía perder el juicio. Completamente.

-Harry…

-Draco…

El rubio se vio aplastado contra el lavabo e ignoró el dolor en su rabadilla, compensado por lo que imaginó iba a suceder en breves instantes. Harry prácticamente le había tomado al asalto y él no tenía ninguna intención de defender sus dominios. Ninguna en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, se abandonó en brazos del moreno, muy en contra de su costumbre y, mitad intrigado por saber como se desenvolvía el gryffindor, mitad enloquecido de pasión, se dispuso a dejarse llevar por Potter a donde fuera que quisiera llevarle.

Harry de momento le llevó al suelo, afortunadamente impecable gracias a la eficiente labor nocturna de los elfos y a la poca concurrencia que tenía ese baño en particular, desde allí Draco se llevó la agradable sorpresa de comprobar que Harry tenía la precaución de silenciar y cerrar la puerta y poco más tarde, la más agradable todavía de sentir su aliento cerca, muy cerca de su boca, preludio excitante del beso apasionado con que el gryffindor le obsequió generosamente.

El beso dio paso a las manos, más atrevidas, más imprudentes y más ansiosas. Las manos de Harry buscando piel e indecencia bajo el uniforme de la serpiente y las de Draco buscando carne y pecado bajo el del león.

-Me vuelves loco…

-No soportaba más sin tocarte…

-Tantos meses viéndote de lejos…

-Tanto tiempo recordando esto….

Para remarcar sus palabras, la mano del autor de la frase ciñó descarada el miembro del otro y ese otro arqueó la espalda, loco de deseo.

-¿Lo añorabas?

-No tienes ni idea cuánto…

-Yo he ansiado hacer algo desde entonces…

-¿Ah, sí…?

-Sí…

Harry sacudió la cadera para desalojar del interior de su pantalón la mano de Draco y cogiéndole por la cintura le dio la vuelta. El rubio pudo apreciar de primera mano la textura pulida y brillante de los azulejos blancos del suelo y sentir como un electrizante relámpago de lascivia le recorría la espina dorsal al anticipar el desenlace de aquel inesperado movimiento de rotación.

-¿Quieres venganza, eh, Potter?

-Sueño con ella, Malfoy.

-Has esperado mucho…

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío… ya sabes.

Draco suspiró enardecido y sintió cómo centímetro a centímetro era despojado de su ropa por un Harry que jadeaba anhelante a su espalda, le imaginó arrebolado, despeinado e irresistible y no pudo desear mejor lugar dónde estar en ese momento ni mejores manos en las que abandonarse.

-Puede entrar alguien…

-Cerré con un hechizo…

-Ya lo sabía, era por fastidiar…

-Lo que mejor sabes hacer…

Un rosario de besos y mordiscos comenzó en la primera vértebra de Draco para terminar en la última ya entre sus nalgas, al inicio del secreto surco donde se ocultaba lo que Harry buscaba.

La lengua maliciosa recorrió esa hendidura y se detuvo en el tesoro furtivo, tanto tiempo ansiado. Draco gimió sin recato, sorprendiéndose en medio de su frenesí de la desvergüenza del gryffindor y de su… habilidad.

-Que… callado… te lo tenías, héroe.

La lengua abandonó su cobijo.

-No suelo ir por ahí pregonando mis habilidades.

Draco gimió, esta vez de ansiedad.

-Pero…

El cuerpo de Harry, caliente y acogedor, envolvió el del rubio. Le abrazó desde atrás y le giró, consiguiendo que sus miradas se enfrentaran. Draco se deleitó al ver a Harry completamente desnudo gracias a un oportuno hechizo.

-¿Sí…?

-Eras…

-Virgen. Aprendo deprisa.

-Ya veo…

Un beso profundo, largo y húmedo acalló de nuevo la verborrea de los amantes. Por poco tiempo.

-¿Has tenido muchos…?

-Oh… sí… cientos.

Harry miró a Draco, los ojos verdes inundados de picardía.

-Mentiroso…

-Mi imaginación suple mi falta de amantes, Malfoy…

-Dale mi enhorabuena a tu imaginación…

Las piernas de Draco se abrieron y se entrelazaron en la espalda de Harry. El moreno no desatendió la insinuación y se colocó sobre él, situando la abultada erección justo donde quería situarla.

-¿Preparado?

-Nunca lo estuve más…

Entró en él sin dejar de mirarle. Le penetró profundo e intenso y le susurró tales procacidades al oído mientras lo hacía, que Draco dudó si la mentira era la pretendida inocencia del gryffindor o justo lo contrario. Espoleó su interior y rozó el punto del éxtasis, llevando al rubio a una pura agonía, una embriaguez de placer que jamás había sentido con ninguno de sus múltiples compinches de cama y perversión.

Un grito estridente rasgó el aire.

-¡Inmoralidad¡¡Perversión¡¡Escándalo!

Draco y Harry se abrazaron sobresaltados por los agudos chillidos. Draco, por su posición, pudo observar horrorizado como la regordeta Myrtle sobrevolaba justo encima del trasero de Harry y les miraba con ojos de escandalizada novicia al mismo tiempo que no perdía detalle de la anatomía de ninguno de los dos.

Harry hizo ademán de volverse pero Draco le detuvo.

-Déjala… es una escandalosa. Y por lo que veo… una mirona.

-P-pero…

Harry apretó las nalgas, sintiendo esa mirada espectral, pero mirada al fin y al cabo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Myrtle¡¡Desaparece! Eres una pervertida.

-¡Esto es un obscenidad…¡¡Una indecencia!

Myrtle arreció sus chillidos y sobrevoló el baño, mientras Harry se encogía dentro de Draco y éste se cabreaba por momentos, viendo interrumpida la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

-Draco… haz que se vaya.

Harry no se atrevía ni a volverse. Permaneció dentro de su cobijo, sintiendo como se achicaba su excitación y se agrandaba su desasosiego.

Draco alargó la mano hacia su varita, abandonada en el suelo a sólo unos centímetros y apuntó a Myrtle.

-O te vas… o te pasas los dos próximos siglos con berenjenas en lugar de coletas y esa cara de alcahueta sembrada de granos purulentos. No bromeo.

La amenaza pareció ser lo suficientemente terrible ya que la chica, después de un puchero y un mohín de contrariedad, desapareció por el ojo de la cerradura.

-¿Dónde estábamos?

-No sé si podré.

-Oh, sí… podrás.

-Esto necesita crecer otra vez, Malfoy.

-No es problema.

Las caderas de Draco cimbrearon bajo la pelvis de Harry y efectivamente, aquello creció de nuevo sin ninguna dificultad. El movimiento, unido a las palabras subidas de tono con que volvieron a regalarse los oídos el uno al otro, les llevaron pronto al punto de goce abandonado a la fuerza momentos antes.

-Voy a correrme…

-Hazlo… Te sigo…

-Me corro… me voy…

-¿ADONDE SE SUPONE QUE VA, POTTER?

-¡SNAPE!

-¡SEVERUS!

Ahora sí que Harry se aferró a Draco y cerrando los ojos quiso disolverse como un azucarillo en un vaso de agua.

Snape miraba desde la puerta, abierta con su varita, mientras Myrtle revoloteaba triunfal y vengativa por encima de los chicos.

-Ya le dije que estaba teniendo lugar una perversión de dimensiones nunca vistas en Hogwarts, profesor.

Harry no se movía. Clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de Draco y murmuraba por lo bajo _"por favor, que esté soñando, por favor, que esté soñando, por favor…."_

-Harry…

Unos golpecitos en el hombro le devolvieron a la penosa realidad. Draco estaba bajo él, desnudo, abierto de piernas y ocupado por… una parte de sí mismo, mientras la persona en el mundo entero que menos tenía que estar viendo esto, precisamente estaba viéndolo.

-Draco… no puedo moverme.

-Harry, haz un esfuerzo. Viene hacia aquí.

-No… puedo.

Desde su posición, paralizado de terror y vergüenza e incapaz de mover un músculo, Harry pudo ver, además de la cara suplicante de Draco, el borde negro de la túnica del grasiento y sus zapatos abotinados. Deseó otra vez que todo fuese una pesadilla, aunque ello implicara perderse el interrumpido retozo con Malfoy.

-Potter…

No era una pesadilla. Era mucho peor que la peor de las pesadillas.

-¿Señor…?

Resultaba ridículo, absurdo y humillante estar hablando a los zapatos de Snape mientras exhibía su culo desnudo y tenía a Draco debajo, igual de desnudo y esperando a que se retirara para poderse incorporar, era un suponer…

-¿Va usted a… liberar a mi alumno o voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo?

Harry apretó los dientes y los glúteos con la misma intensidad.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo.

-Harry…

Draco le miró con compasión. Muy bajito, le susurró.

-No puedes… no lo empeores.

Harry no se movió. Sencillamente, le era del todo imposible.

-Bien… dado que veo que se ha quedado petrificado, le espero en mi despacho cuando termine su… ¡QUÉ DIGO¡YA! Le espero en mi despacho¡YA!

Myrtle reía entre dientes y canturreaba mientras se acicalaba las coletas, sentada sobre una de las cisternas.

-S-sí… señor.

-Va a estar castigado lo que le queda de vida, Potter.

-Sí… señor.

El sonido de un portazo le pareció a Harry la música más divina que había escuchado en toda su vida. Se desplomó encima de Draco y gimió impotente.

-¿Falta alguien más para sumarse al espectáculo?

-No te preocupes, Harry. Es un capullo. Le encanta meterte miedo.

-Y le encanta tenerme en su despacho, haciendo cualquier cosa inútil o asquerosa mientras disfruta mirándome.

-Oye… hablaré con él¿vale? Ventajas de ser sly. ¿Por qué no terminas lo que habías empezado?

-¿Después de dos interrupciones, con esa niñata mirando y teniendo que estar YA en el despacho de Snape?

-Eso… le da más emoción.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Lo soy…

El colegio entero supo en tan solo cinco minutos de la existencia del secreto mejor guardado desde los tiempos de Merlín.

La alcahueta de Myrtle pudo disfrutar de su imprevista sesión de voyeurismo y después corrió entusiasmada a contarlo por todas las salas, pasillos y aulas del castillo.

Snape esperó en vano al degenerado de Potter, que no obstante se presentó al día siguiente y se ganó un castigo, si no de por vida gracias a la intervención de Draco, si para lo que quedaba de curso y parte del siguiente.

Harry sintió a partir de entonces cómo las miradas de todos los alumnos se detenían sobre su persona, envidiosas por saberle poseedor del príncipe de slytherin y curiosas por averiguar qué misterioso encanto oculto poseía el gryffindor para que éste hubiera sucumbido a sus caricias en lugar de a su varita.

Y Draco dejó de buscar lo que ya había encontrado. Lo único que deseaba. Lo que más le gustaba. Se olvidó de sus delirios de grandeza al lado del Señor Oscuro y se entregó a otros delirios mucho más gratificantes junto a Harry, relajado y feliz.

Ya no había secretos. Sólo uno, un secreto a voces.

Potter y Malfoy juntos y revueltos.

Vivir para ver…

FIN


End file.
